elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hist
The Hist is a quest in . Furious with the Blackwood Company's vile illegal activities, Modryn Oreyn sends the Hero into their base to defeat Ri'Zakar and destroy the dangerously powerful Hist. Walkthrough Modryn Oreyn tells the Hero to destroy the Hist Tree before the Blackwood Company commits any more atrocities, and that Ri'Zakar probably has it locked up, thus requiring his key. Head to the Blackwood Company Hall in Leyawiin. Upon entering, Ja'Fazir will approach and state that he knows the Hero is a Fighters Guild spy. He will immediately become hostile and attack with the others waiting in the hall. There are three Blackwood Company guards in the room: a warrior, a spellsword, and an archer. Be sure to get Jeetum-Ze's key off of Ja'Fazir's body. Go upstairs, and use the key to enter Jeetum-Ze's room. Kill him and obtain Ri'Zakar's room key. Head to the third floor, and open the door Ri'Zakar's room. Kill him and find the basement key on his corpse. Head back down to the first level, and open up the basement door. In the basement, there will be two more guards, Hears-Voices-in-The-Air and Sings-Like-Thunder. Dispatch them, but be aware they both use invisibility rings in their favor. Now, the Hist tree must be dealt with. On the ground and on a table, there are two pipes. Pick them up, and then activate the two large gear boxes to jam the gears with the pipes. This will cause the machinery to break, and the tree to burst into flames. A quest update will indicate to head back to Chorrol and report to Modryn Oreyn. However, upon leaving the basement, Maglir will be waiting at the entrance. After commenting that the Hero has ruined everything, he will attack. Kill him and return to Chorrol. Oreyn gives the Hero the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw and tells them to speak to Vilena Donton. Go see Vilena. At first, she will be angry because of the Hero and Oreyn plotting against the Blackwood Company behind her back, and thus strips the Hero's Champion rank. However, she is happy that the threat of the Blackwood Company has been destroyed, and thus promotes the Hero to Master of the Fighters Guild. She will then suggest that Oreyn to be named second-in-command. Go back to Oreyn's house, and tell him the news. He will inform the Hero that since they are in charge, they will receive a percentage of the monthly take for all contracts, as well as any useful items that the Guild finds. Afterwards, he can be commanded to concentrate on recruiting new guildmembers, who, when finding new contracts, will increase the useful items received, which will increase the total earnings, or both equally. Journal Trivia *Make sure to check out the painting that Oreyn has been working on while you were gone. It sits behind him and is painted from a past event from his quests. *By retreating outside the Blackwood Company's building it is possible to lure the guards and get help from the townsfolk or city guard to help in fighting. They can even by lured into the other buildings, including the Fighters' and Mages' guilds. de:Die Hist ru:Хист (Квест) Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Quests